1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data output apparatus for a variable length decoder which is capable of rearranging variable length-decoded video data and other data in a desired order and outputting the rearranged data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional data output apparatus for a variable length decoder outputs input data directly in an input order. As a result, an amount of the input data per unit time is the same as that of the output data per unit time. This results in an inefficiency in data output time.
On the other hand, a technique for enhancing a performance of the variable length decoder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,439. This technique is adapted to sequentially decode sequentially encoded input digital signal according to the input digital signal and a frequency therefrom, to enhance an efficiency of a variable length encoding/decoding system. However, the above technique is desirable to perform the encoding and decoding operations of the variable length encoding/decoding system more accurately and fast, but not applicable to a system for outputting effectively the variable length-decoded data.